Last Breath
by SawatariK
Summary: RS! Cowritten by my godbro. I suck at summaries. Please read! Rated for languages and future character death! don't kill me!


Heyya, people! This is my first KH yaoi story! Co-written by my god-bro! Hope you all like it. Review and leave pocky please. :DD

Chapter 1

Sora's P.O.V.

I stared into the mirror, a pair of dull eyes staring back. I smirked. The Sora they used to love was now gone. It was all because of him. It was his entire fault. I didn't ask for this, well did I?

Now I'm in this crap. The tears wouldn't stop they just keep falling. I know they wouldn't be stopping sooner or later. I had to do something. To suicide... To kill. That's right! To kill! I had to hurt him back in a way or another. Why not killed his loved one? That's right. Kill that slut Kairi. My once best friend, also the person who stole my boyfriend away from me. Boyfriend? That's funny. I should be having a girlfriend instead of that. Oh, I just remembered. I became a fucking gay thanks to my one and only ex-boyfriend, Riku.

How did it exactly made us came to be? It was all because of a fucking paopu fruit.

-Flashback-

"Hey! Sora!" shouted Riku as he rushed onto the shore towards me. "Look what I found!" he said happily, he showed me what was it. It was a yellow star-shaped fruit!

"You're so lucky! There's barely any on this island!" I exclaimed, but all he did was grinned and dragged me off to the secret place.

"Ri-Riku! W-what are you doing?" I stuttered and felt my face redden.

Just as we reached the secret place, he said, "You know that the legend states that if two people shared the paopu fruit, their destinies would be intertwined forever, right?"

I nodded.

"So um… will you. Um. Take – umm. I mean will you sh-share the paopu fru-fruit with m-m-me? Cause c-cause. I um. I – I lik-like yo-you, Sora." Mumbled Riku. Was this really Riku? The Riku I knew didn't stutter, didn't hesitate, and didn't mumble. He was always straightforward and confident. No need for stuttering or- hold that thought. Did he just say that he likes me? Oh. My. God. Did I just die? Cause almost everyone knows I have this really big crush on him.

"Sora?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and blurted out, "Of course I will! I've liked you for such a long time!"

That was when we came to be and when we shared the paopu fruit.

-End of flashback-

Argh. That fucking bastard. I never should have liked him. Now, I love him.

-Flashback- (In normal P.O.V.)

_I watched the walls around me crumble_

_But its not like I won't build them up again_

_So here's your last chance for redemption_

_So take it while it last cause it will end_

Sora sighed as he hugged his legs whilst sitting on the windowsill. The rain fell and the cold came in. We wiped a tear and rested his hand as he leaned his head against the mist-covered windowpane.

_My tears are turning into time_

_I've wasted trying to find… a reason for goodbye_

Sora bent his head down and cried. The tears flowing freely and they splashed onto the windowsill as he hugged himself tighter. He missed Riku so much…

_I can't live without you_

_Can't breathe without you_

_I dream about you_

_Honestly tell me that it's over_

_Because if the world is still spinning and I'm still living_

_Won't be right if we're not in it together_

-Double Flashback- (Event that happened this morning)

Sora ran up to Riku and hugged him. "Hey! Missed you so much!" Sora smiled as he gave Riku a kiss on his cheek. Riku pushed him away and heaved, "Sora… I have to tell you something… We can't be together anymore… I love Kairi now… Hope you understand…" Riku gave Sora a playful shove but it shattered the boy's heart as tears well up. "Sure… It's okay," Sora said as he walked away as tears fell down onto the sandy beach.

-End double flashback-

_Tell me that it's over_

_And I'll be the first to go_

_Don't want to be the last to know_

Sora looked up but it was still raining. He looked around and saw Riku and Kairi hand in hand, running in the rain and more tears ran down.

"I still miss him so much…"

He held the necklace Riku gave him and closed his eyes… "This is all I have left of you…" Before long, he fell into deep slumber, his eyes still moist from crying.

-End flashback-

I hate this. I don't want this! I didn't ask for this! I hate him. I hate him so bad. But why can't it be Kairi who was the one who got hurt? Why me… Why me…

Now I've turned into this thing that I don't want to be. My eyes dull and empty. A mask of Goth make-up covered the pain, hurt and sorrow within. Clothes, once from the bright colors, now, dull and dark. Even the shoes. There's no more purity in me anymore.

I'm the Dark Sora now. The one filled with suicide, death and revenge. I only want revenge. Which I will carry out… Tomorrow.

End Chapter 1


End file.
